deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Ghost Rider VS Sans
Ghost Rider vs Sans is a What-If? Death Battle. Description Marvel vs. Undertale! These are two of the spookiest skeletons, especially if you're sinned! Who will come out on top? Interlude Wiz: Crime is all around us. If it's robbing a bank or murdering someone, someone is bound to stop you eventually. Boomstick: Like these two sp00ky skeletons! Wiz: Sans...for, like, the 8th time. Boomstick: And Ghost Rider, the spirit of vengeance. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick! Wiz: And it's our job to find out who would win, a Death Battle. Ghost Rider Wiz: Johnny Blaze was once a daredevil who spent his early years in a carnival as the apprentice of Craig "Crash" Simpson. Boomstick: Are you sure this is Ghost Rider and not an episode of the Simpsons? Wiz: Yes, Boomstick. Anyway, after finding out that Crash has cancer, Johnny is visited by the demon Mephisto, who offers to cure Crash in exchange for Blaze's soul. Johnny accepts, and after Crash dies the next day, Johnny decides he wants vengeance and becomes the Ghost Rider. Weapons and Abilities: *Flaming Chain - Obeys Rider's mental commands, can grow in length, can separate into shurikens or turn into a chainsaw. *Hell Bike - A flaming motorcycle that obeys him even if Rider isn't calling for him, can break physics. *Penance Stare - Ghost Rider makes the enemy look into his eyes and cause them to feel the pain of their sins. This is usually an instant kill attack. *Shotgun. *Can shoot fire from his mouth. *Regeneration. *His pee is a flamethrower (Yes, this is an actual ability). Boomstick: Man, I didn't know Spa-I mean, Ghost Rider was this powerful! Wiz: Some of Rider's feats include defeating the Hulk, battling against people like Thor and the Avengers. And with his Penance Stare, it managed to severely weaken Galactus and even put him in a coma. He even destroyed a mountain and survived hits from Thor. Boomstick: However, his Penance Stare doesn't work on the following: The blind, mentally unstable, those without souls and those bonded to symbiotes (people like Venom). Ghost Rider also is weak to Holy Weapons, just like another certain demon. Wiz: However, if there's one Marvel character you shouldn't underestimate, it's the Ghost Rider. Rider: Look into my eyes. Your soul is stained by the blood of the innocent. Feel their pain! Sans Wiz: This...is Sans. Boomstick: Wow. Really? (Cues Papyrus's theme) Wiz: Yes. Sans the skeleton is the pun-loving, prank-loving, ketchup-loving, and lazy brother to Papyrus. He enjoys sleeping and like to mess with his bro. Boomstick: And he's only got 1HP and 1ATK!? This guy's pathetic! Sans: Who you callin' pathetic? Boomstick: What the... Wiz: Oh yeah...I invited him. Sans: You musta' put a lotta...backBONE into it. (Cue drums) Wiz: Anyways, he's the final boss of the Genocide route. Boomstick: Ha! How easy is that? Wiz: Take a look... (Shows Sans beating the life out of Frisk) Boomstick: ...Well. Holy sh*t. (Cue Megalovainia) Wiz: Sans has powers over Gaster Blasters, a strange device that shoots a laser beam. He can summon about a dozen at a time. Boomstick: He's also got a LOT of bones. As in, A LOT. Normal bones, blue bones, short bones, long bones...you name it. Sans: Hey, did i mention I have telekinesis? Boomstick: Teleki-what? Wiz: Yes, with the power of the blue SOUL, he can throw the victim around like he's made of air. Boomstick: Also, he can make bones come out of the ground. I'm starting to think he's a lot more competent then i thought... Sans: Hey, did ya forget about the KARMA? Boomstick: Nah, I don't like that stuff. Gets stuck in your teeth. Wiz: Um, Boomstick? He means KARMA, not caramel. Boomstick: Oh. I knew that. This stuff effects you by getting rid of your invincibility frames, thus making the whole 1ATK thing kinda pointless. Wiz: It may seem that Sans is invincible. But really, he's not. Boomstick: Not only does the guy go down in one hit, he kinda holds back a bit, thinking that it ain't worth putting all his effort into it because everything will just RESET. Wiz: Plus, he's lazy. Boomstick: Oh, also that. Sans: Right. Hey, you forgot something... Both: What? Sans: I'm a beast on the trombone. (Shows Sans on the trombone) Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a Death Battle! Fight Sans was battling Chara in Asgore's castle, when Sans was able to land a lucky hit on Chara and kill it. Sans starts to chuckle and eat a hot dog, when he sees a flaming bike and a flaming skeleton come from a portal. Rider: You killed that innocent child. Now you're gonna pay, with your life! Sans: Whatever you say pal. The two get into fighting stances. Fight! Ghost Rider gets on his bike and drives towards Sans, but Sans uses his TK to throw Ghost Rider off the bike, causing the bike to spin out. Rider gets up and shoots a flamethrower from his mouth, which is blocked by Sans's bones. Sans chucks some bones at Ghost Rider, all of them hitting Blaze and knocking him down. Sans then uses his TK to pick up Rider and throw him around the room, before slamming him into the ground. Sans: Had enough yet, pal? Rider angrily gets up and swings his chain at Sans. He whips it at Sans, who sidesteps out of the way. Ghost Rider swings it in a circle, creating a fiery tornado that goes towards Sans. Sans creates a bone barrier around him to block, then summons some Gaster Blasters at Rider. Rider avoids the first one, but gets hit by the second and third and gets pushed back by San's TK. Rider: You're not gonna get away with your crimes! Rider regenerates from the damage and turns his chain into shurikens. He throws both shurikens at Sans, who sidesteps both of them and summons a large array of bones. Ghost Rider whistles for his bike. The bike comes over, allowing Rider to get on and drive on the ceiling to avoid the bones. Ghost Rider then shoots fireballs at Sans while he was driving in mid air, but Sans takes them out with bones. Sans: I must say, buddy, I have been having fun, but it's time for this game to end. Sans uses his TK to grab Rider and pull him into the ground, creating a crater and causing the bike to fly away. Sans then grabs Rider's bike with the TK and starts crushing Rider with it multiple times, before throwing it aside. Rider regenerates again and uses his mind to control his chain. The chain starts whipping at Sans by itself, with Sans each time dodging it. The chain then summons a coil of fire and starts burning the floor, creating a fire circle that traps Sans in the middle. Ghost Rider gets up and tries to punch Sans, but Sans teleports out of the way, causing Rider to miss. Before Blaze can react, multiple Gaster Blasters hit him, causing Ghost Rider to get juggled. Ghost Rider regenerates again and sees the bones coming. Ghost Rider whistles for his bike again, allowing him to drive over the bones. Ghost Rider then uses his chain to latch on to a bone, and pull himself towards Sans. When he was up close, he tries to use the Penance Stare, but it doesn't work. Ghost Rider then throws a punch, but misses. Ghost Rider then shoots hellfire from his mouth, which hits Sans. Ghost Rider then pulls him over with the chain and burns him alive, causing Sans to get incinerated and destroyed. KO! *Ghost Rider is seen peeing on Sans. *Sans is seen getting peed on by Ghost Rider. Results Boomstick: Yeah, take THAT! Wiz: Sure, the Penance Stare wouldn't work on Sans because he's never committed a sin, or at least that we know of, the Skele-bro really had no way to kill Ghost Rider. Boomstick: Yeah. Speed, strength, durability... in pretty much all categories Ghost Rider triumphs in. Sans really only had the element of surprise and enough skill to last him at least a little while. Hope everyone isn't PISSED! Wiz: The winner is Ghost Rider. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:'Video Games vs Comic Books' themed Death Battles Category:'Hero vs. Hero' Themed Death Battle Category:'Supernatural' themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Series Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Marvel vs Undertale themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Undead themed Death Battles Category:"Male vs Male" Themed Death Battles Category:Hipper/Gold Collab Season Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2017 Category:'Fire vs Ice' themed Death Battles